Crevasse Dam
|keywords = * * * * * * * * |terminals =Crevasse Dam terminal entries |editor id =LocSwampCrevasseDamLocation }} Crevasse Dam is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Binding the two sides of a crevasse to create an artificial reservoir upstream, Crevasse Dam was suffering from safety issues despite a high dam integrity rating, which caused Harold Nowak to inspect the facility and its reports of exposed wiring and signage removal. Firing C. Hill raised the safety rating from 3/10 to 10/10.Crevasse Dam terminal entries; Supervisor workstation, Quarterly Inspection Reports The Crevasse Dam survived the Great War perfectly intact and was later used by the Free States to flush the river of radiation when the Mire's wildlife got particularly aggressive. Graffiti on the buildings' walls also indicates some sort of raider presence after the war, though super mutants now occupy the location. Layout Crevasse Dam has two buildings in addition to the dam itself, which divides a river and a large lake connected to the Thunder Mountain power plant. There are a number of guard posts and old defenses set up around the location's perimeter, including several can chimes. Entering the western maintenance building from the parking lot opens to the ground floor with various machinery and shelves inside. There is a small room here with variable loot, and the office connects to a bathroom. Above it is another office area with a terminal and grenades to be taken. Following the catwalk upwards leads out to the roof, where, at the very top, there is a corpse sitting on a throne next to an ammo box on another guard post. The other building, a water control station, is poorly lit and, aside from a few random weapons and a terminal, there is little of interest. Walking along the top of the dam itself provides a view of the waterways, while also having some junk items to loot. Notable loot * Thanks Lenny - Holotape, on a desk in the main building, inside the first floor office. * Big rig trailer key - On a corpse sitting in a throne on the roof of the maintenance building. * Power armor chassis with raider power armor pieces - In the truck trailer beside the buildings with a level 2 lock (can also be opened with the big rig trailer key listed above). * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In a sink on the ground floor of the maintenance building, in the same room as the Thanks Lenny holotape. ** The office area in the water control station (west). * Two potential magazines: ** In the eastern building, near the door entrance, by the blue machinery on the ground floor of the pump chamber (southwest corner), on the second metal shelf. ** On the second floor of the maintenance building, in a waste paper basket, in the corner of the concrete balcony on the north side of the upper area, close to the supervisor terminal. * Potential weapon mod - Inside the eastern building, on a crate to the right of the water control station terminal. Appearances Crevasse Dam appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Crevasse Dam roof throne.png|The throne on the roof, with the big rig trailer key on the corpse References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Плотина Расселины zh:冰隙水壩